Helado De Chocolate
by Michiki
Summary: Duo and Heero meet at a new ice cream shop and the poor shop will never be the same again. A hilarious oneshot.


Title:Helado de Chocolate  
Pairings: 1x2/2x1  
Warnings: OOC, lime-ish content...comical original characters ('Michiki' is the name of one of my characters, so this isn't a self-insert)  
Disclaimer: If I had them, I wouldn't share...much. In any case, I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters.

On eighteenth street and Pine Avenue existed an ice cream shop named "Helado de Chocolate." In front of the aforementioned ice cream shop, two ladies argued. One of them was short and had pink hair while the other one was tall and had blue hair. The lady with pink hair glared at the one with the blue hair.

"We are _not_ going to order dark chocolate sprinkles," Complained the short woman. "They're sprinkles, for crying out loud. They all taste more or less the same."

"Oh yeah? Then why do we have at least three other kinds of chocolate sprinkles already, Michiki?" Countered the taller woman defiantly. "We have _milk_ chocolate, _white_ chocolate, and _mint_ chocolate already. Adding a fourth flavor won't make a difference."

"That's because you convinced me to order at least two of them, Chardae," Michiki sighed in answer.

"Then, why can't we have at least one more set of sprinkles?" The blue-haired woman pouted.

"Fine, fine," Her pink counterpart yielded. "I'll order those cursed dark chocolate sprinkles."

The two of them were orphans that had been adopted by a wealthy aged couple along with their friend, Heero Yuy, at an early age. They had grown up together and considered themselves to be siblings. With their adoptive parent's inheritance, the girls opened up an ice cream shop that specialized in chocolate flavors from all over the world along with a few other rare flavors of ice cream.

They entered their shop through the back door, their earlier argument dissipating as they began their ritual of opening the store. The morning was fairly uneventful, but the afternoon always brought in customers of all kinds.

A braided boy with long, brown hair walked through the doors in the late afternoon with his female raven-haired friend in tow.

"So, then my friend Catherine asked me if I had seen Gravitation and I said 'Yes, every single episode, even the OVA!'," The girl chimed. "Well, she's joining a Gravitation RPG and she wanted to be K-san but she ended up being Ken from ASK! I started laughing so hard..."

"Let's sit over here, Hilde," The boy motioned to a few stools in front of the counter of the shop. "Alright, Duo," Hilde complied before she continued. "So yeah, then, at the same time Doroty was asking these stupid questions- it was really funny!"

Chardae came up to them, holding out a few menus. "Hello, welcome to 'Helado de Chocolate!' You _want_ chocolate," She practically purred. "I know you do. That's why you're _here_. Just look over our menus and call me when you decide on something. My name's Chardae."

"Thank you," Duo and Hilde said in scattered unison. At that moment, a handsome young man with dark brown hair entered the shop and sat at the table behind Duo and Hilde.

"Hey, Heero, how're you doing?" Called Michiki from somewhere behind the counter. The pink-haired woman was so short that he could barely look over the counter. The young man looked up as he sat down and nodded a greeting towards his adoptive sister.

Duo tuned out of Hilde's chatter to stare...or rather, to gawk at the man that was called Heero. His violet eyes dazedly looked over the sharp, handsome face and the sapphire blue eyes.

"And this girl had on a really cute Gravitation shirt on!" Hilde mentioned. "Yuki was in the middle sweat-dropping because on one arm he had Shuichi biting on his arm and Tohma was sticking his tongue out at Shuichi on Yuki's other arm, and the rest of the people from the show were in the background doing their own thing."

Duo watched as Chardae deposited a bowl full of a special caramelish chocolate ice cream on Heero's table. The blue-haired woman commented about Heero's getting rid of a so-called Relena and offering to "drop-kick her in the eye" for her adoptive brother's own sake. After that, Chardae walked off to get another order. Duo was transfixed as Heero slowly dipped his spoon into the bowl and began eating the ice cream. He looked on as the spoonfuls of ice cream went into Heero's mouth. Duo tilted his head and leaned closer to the man's table as Heero began licking the spoon in an almost seductive manner.

"Like what you're looking at?" Michiki teased, snapping Duo from his unintended show. "I can always take a picture." She then pulled out a camera from seemingly nowhere. "Hey, Hee-chan!" Michiki called. Heero alooked up from his table and gave her a questioning glance. "Look this way so that I can take a picture to give it to this boy-" Duo clamped the short woman's mouth shut with his hand and ushered her to be quiet.

"OH! Something just hit me...the girl with the long blonde hair in the Gravitation shirt was K! Ha ha ha...I can't believe I just realized that," Hilde's ceaseless chatter reached Chardae's ear.

"Excuse me," Chardae cleared her throat. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have what he's having," Hilde said while pointing at Heero. "It looks good."

Duo thought for a moment. "I want the third deluxe." He observed as Michiki somehow snatched a bowl from a high pile and began to fill it with the darkest chocolate in the shop. The dark brown shade of the ice cream reminded Duo of the hair color of the guy sitting behind him. Michiki then filled the top of the bowl with whipped cream. The cream reminded Duo remarkably of the white shirt that the guy behind him was wearing. Duo peered on as she placed the bowl of ice cream in front of him and dropped one bright, juicy cherry on top. Duo turned around just in time to see Heero pop his own cherry into his mouth.

"And I just about died today at the pep rally!" Hilde complained. "I mean, I'm a senior! They didn't need to just rush us out of the gym all at once like that..."

Duo did a double take as he realized that Michiki had already given Hilde her order...but, it wasn't the same order that Heero had. "Hilde?" Duo pointed at her ice cream.

"What?" Hilde explained. "I changed my mind at the last minute and ordered a split."

Duo stared at the divided banana on the bowl. Now _that_ reminded Duo of...he grimaced as he felt a tightening in his pants. Attempting to wipe all thoughts out of his mind, Duo concentrated on eating his ice cream. Heero stood up from his table and was beginning to head towards the door when he dropped his keys. The sound of the keys hitting the tiled floor echoed in the braided teen's ears. Duo turned just in time to see Heero stoop over to pick up his keys. The spoon that was originally heading towards Duo's mouth shook in his hand and fell on his shirt. "Shit!" He cursed as he hunted for the spoon. He froze in place as none other than Heero himself handed the spoon to him. A lovely scent drifted to Duo's nose and he recognized it to be expensive cologne.

"You must be careful with Michiki's silverware," Heero warned Duo. "She can turn into typhoon when 'normal wear and tear' turn into bent spoons and broken bowls."

Duo was mesmerized by Heero's deep voice and dark blue eyes. "Huh?" Duo mumbled.

Heero chuckled lightly and walked out of the shop after a wave directed at Chardae and Michiki.

"Sooooo," Piped up Chardae. "Ya like him, dontcha?"

"We can possibly get you two hooked up," Michiki offered from behind the counter.

"Though, we're not sure if he's gay or not," Wned Chardae. "I can ask, though. What's your name again?"

"His name's Duo Maxwell," Hilde grinned and Duo's slack-jawed expression transferred from the shop owners to his friend.

"Okay," Chardae pulled out a cellphone from nowhere and pressed a button on it. "Hey Yuy-kun, it's Chardae. Yeah, my friend Duo Maxwell would like to know if you're gay and if you're single...um-hmm, um-hmm, um-hmm...really? Mm-hmm...ok. Thanks. Bye!" She folded the cellphone and put it away. "Well, apparently...hold on, let me talk it over with Michiki first." The blue-haired woman jumped onto the counter and slid off on Michiki's side. They whispered fervently over the situation. After what seemed like an eternity, Chardae turned towards Duo.

"Yes, he's single. Yes he's interested," She explained with a smirk. "And, he's obviously gay. Here's his phone number." Chardae handed Duo a list of phone numbers. "The first one's his job, the second one's his cell, and the last one's his home."

Michiki and Chardae offered Duo a mischievous smile as Hilde began dragging him from the shop while muttering things about getting him a new outfit from the mall. "Good luck and have a nice day!" they said in unison as Hilde and Duo left the shop.

Michiki turned towards Chardae. "Ne, how long do you think it will take Maxwell to realize that Heero's our adoptive brother?" Chardae shrugged in response.

~*~ Four months later ~*~

In the ice cream shop, Michiki and Chardae were found cleaning up. "Heero's taking Duo out on another date to a restaurant in the country," Michiki chatted. "He said that he was going to make a pit stop before dropping Duo off..."

"Yeah..." Chardae droned. "We all know about those two and their weird dates. Get to your point."

"It's just that," Michiki began. "The way he said 'pit stop' unnerved me."

"Well, be happy that they're far away, then," Chardae decided. "Far, far away from the mansion."

Michiki dropped the bowl that she had in her hands. "The mansion!" she gasped.

"Yeah, thank God it's safe," commented Chardae.

"No, no, no," Michiki shook her head. "Doesn't the exit that leads to the mansion come before the exit leading to Duo's apartment?"

"Oh shit," Muttered Chardae before the two of them closed up the shop in a rush and drove off in the direction of their mansion.

~*~ Inside the mansion ~*~

"Are you sure your sisters won't mind?" Duo asked while eyeing the couch.

Heero came up behind Duo and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. "What they don't know," He whispered in Duo's ear. "Won't hurt them." He then lifted Duo's straightened, thick hair and moved it aside to lay a kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Duo felt his hair being pushed aside and thought back to just how long it took Hilde to make it straight. The kiss on the back of his neck, however, drifted him into happier thoughts.

Heero trailed a few more kisses down Duo's neck while pulling the younger man closer.

Duo lifted his right arm into a delicate angle as he let his hand sift through Heero's hair. The violet-eyed teen tilted his head slightly as Heero came around and began unbuttoning his blouse.

Heero began kissing Duo's chest when a small coughing noise drew both of their attentions to the door. At the door stood a very annoyed Michiki tapping her foot and a flustered Chardae covering her eyes with one hand.

"HONESTLY! The _mansion_?" Michiki and Chardae chastised.

"Well, they know now," Duo said with a sigh as he re-buttoned his blouse.

~*~Eight months later~*~

"It's their first anniversary..." Michiki squeaked nervously as she paced the kitchen of their living room. "They will either go to the place that they went on their first date or..."

"The first place they had sex at?" Chardae blurted out.

"Right!" Michiki exclaimed.

"We already warned the owner of that restaurant in the corner and we've completely sealed off the mansion from the outside," Chardae added proudly.

"So, their only options would be the car or their new apartment," Michiki concluded.

"Yep, now we're ALL safe," Chardae sighed.

"Or are we?" Michiki wondered. "We aren't missing any places, are we? Like where they were the first time they kissed?"

"Or the place where they first met?" Chardae suggested.

A long pause of silent thinking ensued until Michiki and Chardae finally realized...

"Oh no!" they shrieked. "When they first met, they were in 'Helado de Chocolate'!"

~*~ Inside "Helado de Chocolate" ~*~

A naked pair of chocolate-covered Duo and Heero lied on of the counter inside the shop.

"That was _amazing_," Duo grinned while licking some dark chocolate ice cream off Heero's nose.

"Should we go home and rest now?" Heero asked while playing with a few ice cream-covered strands of Duo's hair.

Duo shook his head. "I think we have enough energy for _one_ more time." A sly smile played on his lips as he began licking a path down Heero's chest. "You know," He mumbled. "Your sisters choose nothing but the best when it comes to chocolate ice cream."

"Of course," Heero squirmed when Duo reached his stomach. "They LIVE for chocolate."

"Well, there's only one thing I like more than chocolate..." Duo purred.

~*~Outside "Helado de Chocolate"~*~

A silver Mercury cougar screeched to a stop in front of the ice cream shop. A worried Chardae and a frantic Michiki stumbled out of the car and ran towards the entrance of their beloved shop. Chardae got as far as the sidewalk in front of the store before coming to a complete stop, Michiki almost running right into her.

"Why'd you stop?" Michiki questioned. Chardae just pointed a shaky arm towards one of the windows of the shop.

"They left the lights on!" Swooned Michiki. "Anyone that passes by will be able to see them in them in the middle of their..."

Michiki and Chardae tilted their heads slowly to the right while watching the two guys inside in an almost synchronized way.

"H-how do they do that?" Stammered Chardae.

Michiki shrugged before running into an alley next to the shop. "We'd better find something to cover up the windows."

"But, what are we going to do about them?" Chardae countered while Michiki came back with two large curtains. "They can't just-"

"Cover windows first. Figure out what to do about them later." Michiki stated.

"Spoken like a true _oldest_ sister," Chardae mumbled dryly as they covered the windows.

Michiki shot Chardae a glare. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Chardae waved a hand about in a dismissal gesture. "Let's see what we're going to do about those two."

Michiki tried to open the back door, but it wouldn't budge. "Shoot, Heero must have taken my keys."

"We have a problem," Chardae said in a tiny voice as her hands investigated her own pockets.

"What?" Michiki asked.

"I don't have _my_ set of keys," Chardae sweat-dropped. "Heero must have taken those, too."

"Then we'll just have to wait until they finish whatever it is that they have to do," Deducted Michiki.

"Only one thing," Chardae added. "_**They**_ are going to be the ones who will have to clean up the mess."

~*~The next day ~*~

"...and on top of the Belgium chocolate I want white chocolate," A customer told Chardae. She nodded in response and told the order to Michiki.

Michiki filled a bowl with Belgium chocolate and went to open the container of the white chocolate. Her eyes widened as the lid came off. In horror, the short woman ran off to whisper something in her sister's ear.

"Eww, gross!" Chardae frowned. "I'm sorry everyone, but we cannot distribute any more white chocolate ice cream today."

"What?" Complained the previous customer. "No way! I want my white chocolate!"

"Yeah!" Added another customer. "We want white chocolate!"

Chardae tried to calm the customers down until Michiki whispered something else in her ear. "Right you are," She told Michiki with a grin. The taller woman took off her apron and threw it at Heero while Michiki slipped her apron on Duo.

"Since _you_ two soiled the counter," Michiki ordered. "_You_ two handle the customers."

Michiki and Chardae happily walked out of "Helado de Chocolate," leaving a riot of customers behind them. They were halfway across the street when one sentence cut through the chatter within the shop.

"Hey, this white chocolate tastes weird," A customer complained.

Chardae and Michiki scrunched up their faces in disgust and made a run for it.

END


End file.
